No Luck Ladybug
by Con-Artist643
Summary: Marinette struggles with being herself when being Ladybug is just so much easier. With Adrien now as her art partner she has to work past her walls to open up to him and prove to herself that Ladybug is more than a costume. [Disclaimer: I've only written the fanfiction, I don't own the show by any means.]
1. Prologue

_Got a random urge to do some Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir fanfiction. Found the show by accident on Tumblr, a video of Cat Noir's transformation and his character seemed like someone I'd like. The show just leaves too many gaps and is targeted for too young an audience. That and the other fanfictions on the site are mostly one shots. I'm not shamed to admit I read my own work when I get bored and can't find anything else._

 _For those that don't know the show and are just following me I do recommend it. It's a bit childish but cute in a dorky kind of way. The humor is what really catches me and I'll try to mix that in as best I can with some of the drama here._

 _Another idea I had was to follow the show plot line and have more development between the two leads and their hero personas then branching out with my own idea's for the show. Depending on how this fanfic is received I might do both._

 _Regardless please Enjoy. It's a short start but please bare with me. (AN at the bottom for my continuous readers)_

 _Disclaimers: I only wrote the fanfic, I don't own the show._

* * *

Sitting atop the roofs at night Ladybug always got the best view of the stars. Even with the eiffel tower in the distance lighting the sky the stars still pushed through showing their light. Clear skies like this always made her feel at ease. But not tonight. Her mind was filled with thought's of her daily life as Marinette. Why could things never be easy?

The day started so good too. Her hair wasn't giving her trouble that morning, she actually woke up early enough to have a good breakfast with her parents. No rushing to school with Alya, instead they strolled laughing and chatting about Alya's siblings or her designs. The day felt so perfect. Then art class started. Normally a pretty calm class, nothing major going on there.

Until the teacher decided to set up a surprise project for everyone. The worse part was they'd been randomly assigned! Sure it could have been worse. She could have been paired with Chloe. But she wasn't really that lucky.

She got paired with Adiren.

Normally that would make her ecstatic. The idea of spending more time with her long time crush and alone at that. It made her heart race. It didn't take long for the realization that this was going to all blow up in her face to hit her. She could hardly get two words out to the guy and everything she said just ended up being weird compliments between awkward attempts at greetings. When both of their names had been called he looked at her from over his shoulder and smiled at her. She could only smile back and wave until Alya was kind enough to smack down her hand to put a stop to her random bout of insanity.

Alya got paired with Nino so she supposed it wasn't all bad. The four of them could work together so she'd have a buffer against her nervousness near Adrien. Not much but it'd help.

As class ended she didn't even want to chance saying something stupid in front of him again. Grabbing her books and her bag she ran out of the room leaving even Alya behind. No doubt Adiren thought she was some kind of weirdo now. Not that he probably didn't think that before.

Sighing for the thousandth time that night she slumped her head against her knee's.

"Is something troubling you My Lady?" The sudden playful and purring voice of her partner nearly made her jump out of her skin. Sighing again she gave him a small greeting not even turning her attention away from the city as he walked over to join her. "Just seeing such a sad expression on your face pains me. What's troubling you?" He asked

Looking at him from the corner of her eyes she smiled. Even when he was being a flirt he was still respectable of her boundaries. Using his playful nature to raise her spirits and offering her a friendly ear to ease her worries. She really couldn't ask for a better partner than Cat Noir.

"Just real life stuff. Nothing big." She shrugged. His silence spoke volumes and his smirk said for her to continue. "Okay fine. I sort of got flustered in class and embarrassed myself. Thing is I don't know what to do. I can't speak to him without messing up." She said more than she'd have liked but once she started she couldn't stop. Dropping her chin on her arms again she groaned.

Cat Noir was thoughtful for a moment before shifting a bit closer and putting his hand on her shoulder. It was easy to figure out that she did something to embarrass herself in front of someone she liked. He knew the feeling, he did it nearly every time there was an Akuma attack. "Perhaps you are just thinking to hard on it. I'm sure it wasn't all that bad." He assured her. "You should just be yourself. Anyone would fall for you after meeting you."

"Cat..." She said sadly raising her head to look at him. He smiled back and shook his head at her.

"So long as my Lady is happy I am happy. I will always be here for you."

Cat Noir really was the best. He made it no secret that he liked her. Even still he never pushed her and kept it all playful, not letting her rejection or blowing off of his flirts get to him. And yet here he was encouraging her not to give up on her crush and persevering. If only she had that kind of confidence and strength.

"It's silly really. We've never even had a proper conversation. I can't even say if he and I are actually friends. Thank you Cat, you always know how to make me feel better." She smiled at him.

"Anything for you my Lady." He grinned.

A sudden beeping noise alerted them that their time was growing short. Bringing her hand up to her ear Ladybug knew her dots were fading one by one. Sighing she stood and dusted herself off. It was about time to head home anyway. Cat rose with her and caught her wrist before she could leave, his clawed glove's hold was loose as if she was made of glass. No matter how long they'd worked together Cat was always careful never to cut her with his claws.

"I won't tell you know. I swear." His green eye's met her own blue one's and she smiled at him sadly. Shaking her head she pulled her arm back.

"It's better this way." This way you won't be disappointed.

Ladybug was strong, confident, powerful. Marinette wasn't. She wasn't any of those things. She was quiet and a bit of an introvert. Rather than going out to hang out with a huge group of people she'd rather stay home and work on her designs or just go to market street with Alya.

If Cat knew the real her he might not see her as Ladybug anymore. That wasn't something she could risk. Cat Noir was her friend, the only person that understood how hard it was being both a teen and a hero at the same time. He was her black cat and she his lucky charm. That was how it should be.

"See you tomorrow." Smiling to him she pulled out her Yoyo and swung out into the night leaving him behind.

"Till next time My Lady." He sighed with a small smile as he watched the item of his affections disappear around the corner.

Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

 _There you have it. Not a bad start even if it feel a bit lacking. I don't want to add more cause then it'll feel like I'm doing it just to up the word count._

 _For those that read my Proto-creed series, don't worry I haven't given up on it by any means. Work and life have just caught up with me and it's been hard to write. This was just a spur of the moment thing while I lament over my previous work being deleted from the site cause I left the document idle past the time limit. It's my own fault but that means I have to start again. Give me some time and I'll get it done. Don't worry. You'll get your Alex and Desmond sexy time._

 _Until then please continue to support me and my work. It really does mean a lot to me._

 _R &R and let me know what you thought, don't be shy._


	2. A Storm is Brewing

_Okay so while writing down a few notes on where I want a few things in this fic to go, I shit you not, a ladybug landed on my book and chilled for like five minutes while I was writing. [Ladybugs somehow survive the cold weather in my room every year]_

 _Do I have the blessing of a ladybug for this fic?_

* * *

The sun rose and so did Marinette. As much as she wished she could play sick and just stay home. But that would lead to her parents asking too many questions and more embarrassment on her part. No. It was better to just go and face the music. It couldn't be too terrible, right?

Wrong.

Unlike before her day just started bad. She woke over an hour before her alarm and there was no way she'd get more sleep. Rather than lying around pointlessly she got up and was greeted by her overly nosy and caring parents. They were quick to key into Marinette's moods when things were down. While she adored that they cared so much she didn't feel like talking about it much. Grabbing a croissant and her bag she ran out the door and towards school. Two hours before school even starts.

She didn't even know if the doors would be open this early. Again to her bad luck they were not. Leaving her to sit out on the lonely bench along the side of the school under some trees. The shade felt nice even if it was a bit chilly out at such an hour. Fall was coming quick, even some of the trees were starting to change. Looking up at the leaves she sighed.

"Hey." Suddenly Adrien's face was leaning over her own with a kind smile on his lips as always. Gasping in shock she jumped up and slipped off the bench landing on the ground rather hard. Adrien was quick to move around the bench to check on her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that!"

"I-It's... okay. I was just.. yeah..." She muttered already feeling like a fool. This time she didn't even have to talk to him to embarrass herself. Falling off a bench and landing on her butt, ugh this was the worst day yet.

"You're not hurt are you?" He asked helping her to her feet. Not trusting her voice or her speech she shook her head and dusted herself off. Placing a hand instinctively over her bag she was glad to feel Tikki nudge against her hand through the fabric. At least she hadn't accidentally hurt her little friend. "I uh..." Adrien rubbed the back of his head nervously. It wasn't often that he was around someone who was so shy as well as having just made said person fall over. "I don't usually see you here so early."

Given his home life Adrien always came to school before it was open. Better to walk around and wait for his friend to show up than sit at home in an empty house feeding Plagg with cheese and listening to Nathalie tell him his schedule. Pretty pathetic when an assistant has more conversations with his father than he does. But this was the first time he'd ever seen Marinette show up at school so early and alone at that. Alya was always with her.

Looking at Marinette now he saw the differences in how she acted around him rather than how she acted around Alya. There was no laughing or exaggerated movements of her hands. Any time he saw the two of them together her body language just said;"I'm so happy." Which left him wondering. Why did she act so different around him? She was so timid and quiet he could almost think she was scared of him.

"I just... wanted to get an early start." She gave him a small smile and a shrug. Taking a breath she tried to calm herself down. It was just a normal conversation, no need to freak out. It was moment's like this that she wished she had her mask to give her the confidence she needed. Ladybug would have no issues talking to Adrien so why did Marinette? "What... what about you?" Nearly a full sentence without pause, progress.

"Oh uh." He coughed into his hand. "I always come to school early. Don't want to waste the day or anything." He chuckled. "Before I forget." Reaching into his bag he pulled out a paper and held it out to Marinette. She looked at the page and read it over realizing it was the work sheet for their art class assignment. She'd rushed out of class so fast that she completely forgot to grab it. Groaning at her own stupidity she accepted the paper.

"Thanks. Sorry you had too... ya know. Get it for me." She sighed. Not her day. Just not her day.

"It's alright. Alya told us you felt sick. I'm glad you're okay." Alya was getting a truck load of freshly baked cookies for that. Truly she was the best friend a girl with a crush could have. Always right there to back her up.

"Uh.. yeah." Marinette nodded a bit stiffly. "It was just some little thing... I'm fine now."

"That's good." The breeze that blew through was nothing but chilly fall air. The cold that wrapped around them made them both shiver a bit. In her haste to get to school Marinette had neglected to grab a proper jacket, though in her defense it was going to warm up as soon as the sun rose higher in the sky. "Let's sit down in the sun, we can figure out what to do with our project."

Nodding probably a few times more than needed she followed after him. There were few people around at such an early hour and near the side of the school few people ever bothered to show up there before lunch hour. Adrien sat himself down at the bench that was in the sun, the added warmth was very welcome. After a bit of hesitation Marinette sat at the other end of the bench stiffly. Her arms straight and her hands in her lap as she looked down at her shoes. Desperately she wished she could relax but to no avail.

"It says we can do anything." Adiren said looking over his own sheet. At Marinette's confused expression he pointed to the page. "The art project. So long as it's expressive and both of us are involved in it. What do you think we should do?" Pulling out her own paper Marinette read over what exactly they had to do.

It was just as Adrien said. An art project that could be anything from a series of poems, paintings, music, craft, or creation that expressed themselves or who they wanted to become in the future to the fullest. An aspiring idea but for a class of teens that all want to be rich and famous it promised little creativity. If it wasn't for the ability to do whatever they pleased then most everyone would end up doing the exact same thing. Feeling a tapping against her side she looked down to see Tikki giving her a stern look. Gasping she quickly clicked her bag closed and looked at Adrien. Now she knew why her little friend did that, he was still waiting for her to answer.

"Ah... um... well..." She stammered trying to think of something to say. "We should do something we are both good at. Like I'm good with fabric and all and you're just good at everything so that's easy. Unless you don't want to do something like that. I can bake but that's not really creative, my family owns a bakery after all. Or uh... yeah..." There was her problem, she either said too much or not enough where he was concerned. She'd been speaking so fast she wasn't even sure that anything she said made sense.

Regardless of Marinette's slightly odd behavior he chalked it up to a quirk. It was endearing to see someone get to animated as they talked, her hands started moving and her eyes went all over the place. Chuckled softly to himself he nodded at her.

"You're always drawing in your book during free period. You're a designer right?" He asked. Marinette was internally screaming. He actually noticed her during class and even paid enough attention to see what she was doing? Oh man. What if her designs had looked bad? He must think she has no talent or something. Even still she nodded. "That's a good start. We could do something like how we see ourselves five years from now? Ah. Wait. No that's not fair, you'd end up making the outfits alone. I can't sew."

"It's fine!" She said a bit too loud but coughed into her hand to try and cover it up. "I don't mind making the outfits." Though said a bit too quiet she gave herself a mental pat on the back. One full sentence that time.

"I can't just push the work onto you. It has to be an even share." Adrien was quick to step up. No way was he going to make someone else do all of his work. And besides that this was the perfect chance for them to get to know one another. Adrien might be popular but his only real friend was Nino, Marinette seemed nice enough. "Well we have all month to think of something so it's no big deal."

"Y-yeah.. right." She smiled trying not to loose the progress she'd made. Compared to the last two years this was amazing for her. Ever since he transferred over she'd never gotten more than a couple of words out and here they were having a conversation. It was like a dream come true. If only she could think of what to say.

Adrien grunted but covered it up as a small cough. Discretely he opened the front of his jacket and frowned down at the little black ball of fluff that had headbutted his chest. He started making gestures saying he was hungry or something without actually speaking. Rolling his eyes at him he closed his jacket before Marienette noticed.

"So you're... going to stay a model?" She asked quietly. Adrien nearly jumped at hearing her voice. Most everything she said up to this point was just a response to what he said. This was the first time she started any part of the conversation.

"I guess so. I mean I do like it sometimes and I don't know what else I want to be." Aside from Cat Noir. He'd love a life that was nothing more than being a hero. Both him and Ladybug could go through every day and night fighting the bad guys and falling hopelessly in love as well. Ah. That was the dream. But that's not how it worked. He had to be both Adrien and Cat Noir and he was fine with that. Being a model didn't seem so bad, he was good at it and it made people happy. What more could he want. "What about you?"

"I... I want to... be a designer." She stammered out. It had been her dream since she got her first sewing kit as a kid. Cutting up her clothes and stitching them together till they were just a mass of fabric. Then getting actual fabric and making her own clothes. She was proud of what she made, those she did commissions for always complimented her work. It made her chest feel warm when that happened.

"Then I guess we'd be working together a lot. You become a famous designer and I'll be modeling your clothes." He chuckled. Marinette felt like her heart might have stopped. The idea of him wearing her designs never even occurred to her. Now that had to be a dream, it could never happen.

They both jumped as Adrien's phone went off. Pulling it out he found it was Nino trying to find him. Looking around Marinette gasped seeing students starting to go into the school. Had they really been sitting there for so long? Checking her own phone she found several messages from Alya asking where she was. Adrien had been talking on the phone with Nino and gave her an apologetic smile as he listened to his friend. She waved him off not wanting him to feel bad, she was in the same boat after all.

Sending Alya a message she got up and made sure to grab her paper for the project. Going up to him to tap his shoulder she wanted to let him know she was going to meet up with Alya now. Just as she reached out for him he turned around as he hung up his phone and bumped into her. They stood chest to chest looking into one another's eyes. The sudden close proximity making them both freeze not sure what move to make. Luckily Marinette came to her senses and jumped back.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed gripping the strap of her bag like a life line. "I'm just going to meetup with Alya now, forgot to tell her that I was already here. I'll see you in class. Bye!" She said quickly giving him a short wave and dashing off.

"Uh... yeah bye." He said giving a small wave even though she'd run off. Plagg poked his head out of his shirt and huffed.

"She's weird. But then again all you humans are weird to me." The Kwami shrugged.

"Don't be rude. Marinette is nice."

"Yeah yeah. Can I have some cheese now?" Adrien rolled his eyes at the little cat and pushed him back into his shirt as Nino came running over.

* * *

"You were with Adrien!" Alya yelled at Marinette who had just finished explaining why she was already at school and where she had been. "Like just the two of you talking?" Getting a nod in return Alya squealed and wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm so proud of you. Actually talking to him. Ahh that's so great!"

"We were just talking about the art project." Marinette argued not wanting to think the exchange meant more than it actually did.

"But still you two were actually talking." Alya smiled walking arm and arm with her friend into the school and towards their class. As much as he loved Marinette the girl needed some more back bone around her crush. She'd been pushing her to talk to him for months and here she was having chatted him up without Alya even around. It was hard to tease someone when she didn't know what they talked about.

Falling into conversation about Alya and Nino's project they chatted back and forth with such ease they were just like sisters. That's how Nino and Adrien found them as they came into class. Both of them laughing at a joke one said and carrying on and on. This was how they always were. Adrien felt a bit envious. He didn't like that he was the reason Marinette was so nervous around him. She was so kind and funny, he wanted t get along with her. She wasn't all shy with anyone but him but he couldn't think of why. Maybe she was intimidated cause of who his dad was or something.

Well that settled it, he'd find a way to make Marinette more relaxed around him. Maybe he could ask Ladybug for some help.

* * *

The school alert went off in the middle of lunch period. The alarm was set up only in case of an Akuma attack on the city. Everyone was thrown into a panic as the teachers tried to usher kids inside while other's urged them out of the gates to get home. In the crowds Marinette lost track of Alya, but it was just as well. She had to get somewhere private to transform. Ladybug had a job to do. Dashing around a corner and making sure no one was watching she called on Tikki who was more than happy to help.

Seconds later Lady bug was in the air and swinging towards the danger. People ran and screamed to avoid the ice beams being tossed around. She found a merry go round completely in cased in ice. This was going to be a tough one to be sure. Not seeing the target though she went back to the roofs.

Adrien had rushed off to the bathrooms to transform and slipped out of the window as Cat Noir. Using his speed and dexterity he took the high ground. Not to brag but his eyes were better than Ladybugs, it took him only a few minutes before he found the pointy pony tailed girl with the umbrella. Clearing his jump across the street he landed on the metal fence and balanced on the balls of his feet in a crouch.

"Hey, Ice Queen." He grinned down at her.

"It's Stormy Weather!" She hissed back.

Chuckling softly he slid down the metal bar swinging his belt tail with one hand. "Well you know I'm in a good mood. How's about you give up and stop terrorizing the town and I'll forgive you." He smirked acting like he had everything in place. Stormy leveled him with a blank stare and pointed her umbrella at him. The gut of wind that followed was so strong it sent him flying to the next street and pin balling the cat into the bars.

Of course that would be when Ladybug would jump down next to him. She giggled and held out her hand to help him up.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet?" She teased pulling him up easily. No matter how down he felt that cute giggle and smile always brightened his day. Dusting off his leather he smirked at her.

"I could have handled it, but thank you." Bringing up her hand he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Yanking her hand back he poked him in the nose to make him back up.

"You know we don't have time for this. Looks like you're not hurt. Let's get down to business." She glanced him over not even seeing a scuff in his leather suit. They both could take a hit that's for sure. Stormy weather floated down from the skies and taunted them both with weather reports before trying to fry them both.

The sky turned dark and the sun vanished behind black clouds. Rumbling thunder shook the ground beneath their feet and the air tasted like static. Looking up both heroes saw the attack coming. Purple lightning shot out from the clouds and went right for Cat Noir. He yelled as Ladybug tackled him out of the way sending them rolling down the street.

Wrapping their arms around one another they tried to protect their partner from the hard ground. When they finally came to a stop and the world stopped spinning Ladybug was laying under Cat Noir who pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Seeing their position, his limbs basically trapping her underneath him. Meeting her eyes he gave her a dorky toothy grin and laughed.

She gave him the same expression she always did when he got flirty and reached up to grab his chin. Turning his head to the side she reminded him that they were in a battle not in the middle of a date. Jumping to his feet he glared up at their adversary playing the part of the serious hero well.

"I'll show you how scary a cat becomes when it gets mad!" He hissed charging forward ignoring Ladybug's cry for him to stop. No one made him mess up like that in front of Ladybug.

"Icy road!" Stormy yelled freezing the entire street in one fell swoop. Cat got caught in the impromptu trap sliding on the ice and struggling to keep his balance. Cat's were not good ice skaters as it turned out. "Gust!" She yelled throwing wind at Cat, without anything for his feet to gain purchase one he was easily tossed back. The wind was so strong it knocked back Ladybug who was at the end of the street.

With some quick thinking and fast reflexes he threw her yo-yo towards the nearest street lamp and kept herself from getting swept away. Cat had no such luck but it was a good thing Ladybug was his luck. Catching his belt tail she held him tight to keep him from flying off with the cars. Just as the wind came it was gone and both heroes fell to the street like dead weight.

Picking up her head from the sidewalk she saw Stormy advancing on them. A turret of wind going around her knocking cars into nearby shops or up into the air like projectiles. Luckily a nearby sign got the girls attention long enough for both of them to get back onto their feet. Cat was clearly starting to get bothered with how Ice Queen was tossing him around like a rag doll and making him look like a fool in front of Ladybug.

"Just watch me defeat Ice Queen!" He cracked his knuckles and charged ahead yet again. Only this time he stopped after two steps. Ladybug had grabbed his tail belt in the last second stopping his charge so fast he nearly got whip lash. Standing at an angle and letting her hold up his weight with his tail he looked back at her.

"What a hot tempered one." She teased. "Think before you leap."

"You have a plan?" He asked as she let him go, rubbing his stomach he soothed the ache from being jerked back so suddenly.

"Just follow my lead." With the strength and confidence she only ever had as Ladybug she ran to the buildings and kept running up them until she was parallel with the ground. Cat was quick to follow his lady's lead and did the same on the opposite side of the street, a grin on his face.

In perfect succession they leaped off the buildings, yo-yo and staff spinning above their heads as they dove at Stormy. Sadly the plan didn't work as well as they'd hoped. With yet another gust of wind they were both thrown back and over several streets. Rolling into their landing they managed to get onto their feet long enough to jump out of the way of the oncoming cars crashing down at them. Cat went right and nearly ran into a falling car, dashing back the other way he stopped in the last second and avoided another car getting stuck between the two as they toppled over and got stuck together.

Ladybug slid along the ground slipping under one car then jumping over the next. Using a split she avoided getting a broken leg and stopped her slide on an over turned car. One good kick and she was in the air hopscotching over the next car. Landing next to Cat they both had to pause as they saw a city bus flying at them. Grabbing Cat over the shoulder and pulling him back against her she spun her Yo-yo above their heads.

Luck proved to be on her side as the yo-yo cut right through the metal and glass leaving a perfect circle just big enough to save them. As the danger passed her arm tired and she let her yo-yo fall. True to his nature as a black cat his luck ran south as the yo-yo fell onto his head. Given that said yo-yo just cut a hole into a bus it wasn't hard to picture how much that might have hurt. Looking up at her with a pout while holding his head she chuckled and held up her hands in a shrug.

"She seems to be pretty mad about something." Ladybug mused as she opened a window above them. Cat handed her his staff and she used it's extending feature to rise out of the ruined bus.

"Maybe she failed her math exam?" Cat said as he was pulled out by Ladybug. Rolling her eyes at his lame joke they both gave chase to Stormy.

They didn't have to look far. The nearest screen lit up showing said girl giving a weather report of all things. Proclaiming that it was now going to be forever winter she laughed. Ladybug smiled knowing now where their target was and how to get to her.

"Well, that's bad. We would've looked good in swimsuits together." Cat said and wiggled his eyebrows at her with a laugh as she looked at him.

"You already look great with the black suit you're wearing." She said trying not to laugh at his playful nature. "Anyway, I think I know where she is. The news station."

"Right! Where else could she make the report. Great thinking My Lady." He purred. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she jumped to the roofs. Cat laughed and chased after her keeping pace easily even as she swung around corners with her yo-yo. "So where is her Akuma do you think?"

"It has to be her umbrella." She called back dropping down next to him on the roof. "All of her power comes out of that, it's the only option."

"So we just have to break that. Easy!"

Landing in front of the new's station they spared one another a single glance before going inside. Not a soul around and yet trash everywhere. A good signal something was wrong. Stormy couldn't be far off. The signs around them were more than helpful in leading them towards the new's room for the weather. Again they passed glances between them. Trust and silent communication that came only with time of working together for so long they nodded and both took a stance.

Kicking the door open they ran in only to find nothing. A camera pointed at the recording screen on a loop. Stormy wasn't even in the room. They'd been tricked. An evil cackle behind them had them turning on their heels. Stormy was grinning as pointing her umbrella at the lights. One good shot and the heavy lamps fell. Cat and Ladybug avoided that easily enough. But the electric shot also killed the power. With it being so dark out thanks to the storm Ladybug was blind.

What Stormy didn't account for was a cat's good vision in the dark. Turn out as many lights as you wish a cat will always find their way around.

Glaring after the running girl he resisted the urge to hiss. "She's getting away!" He called turning and finding Ladybug stumbling around. "What's wrong?" I took him a moment to realize that she couldn't see where she was going. Glad for his chance to take charge he went to his Lady and took her hand in his own. She yelped and jumped as he grabbed her. "Just follow me!"

Going into a run he chased after Stormy with Ladybug on his heels. Looking back at her he made sure she was keeping up as he pushed open the door to the stair well. Taking the steps two at a time he kept his hand tight in her own.

"Let me go! I can follow her on my own." Ladybug called struggling to make it up the stairs while being pulled and not being able to see.

"Watch out!" Cat called right after letting go of her hand. Cat was happy to see she listened to his call and dropped to one knee while covering her head. He didn't want to know how bad it would hurt her if that fire extinguisher had hit it's mark.

"Ahh, well you can keep holding my hand." Ladybug admitted defeat with her lack of vision and he was quick to respond. Grabbing her hand again he kept going up the stairs and shoved open the door.

Free of the darkness they came out to the roof. Stormy was above them on the signs and a storm was brewing in the air. "You are stupid!" She laughed. "Everything went as I planned." Opening her umbrella the skies followed suit and spin around them. "It was all a trap! Looks like the party is over." She winked at them, everything about her saying she had won.

"We're gonna..." Ladybug paused and looked down at her left hand seeing it still in Cat's grip. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head like he got caught with his paw int he fish bowl. Pulling herself free she continued. "We're gonna show you the party is just getting started." Throwing her yo-yo into the air she called for her Lucky Charm. From her magically enchanted item a towel fell. "What are we gonna do with this?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Cat tossed in looking at the red and black spotted fabric. While he knew every item the yo-yo gave them was lucky he never knew how until Ladybug found a use for it. "Do we dry ourselves with it or dye it?" He asked trying to be helpful though he knew he wasn't.

"Are you serious right now? Not the time." Ladybug chastised wrapping the towel around her forearm so she wouldn't drop it.

Stormy laughed and rose her umbrella towards the sky. The temperature dropped drastically and hail the size of baseballs started to fall towards them. Cat was quick to protect Ladybug. Grabbing her hand he pulled her down in front of him and pulled his staff out. Spinning it over his head he deflected each hail stone that came for them just as she had done with the bus. "Whatever we need to do to get rid of the Akuma think fast. My arms are getting numb!"

Ladybug nodded up at him and started to look around for answers. The towel had to be lucky. Her miraculous stone wouldn't have given it to her if it didn't have a use. A vent, some metal bars, a sign, and the towel.

That's it!

"See that billboard?" She pointed at it and looked back at him. "Destroy it."

"Okay!" No need for explanation or reasoning. If his Lady wished it he'd do it. She'd never lead him astray before and he wouldn't doubt her when she needed him most. Raising his glove to the sky his stone glowed. "Catastrophy!" A dark mist emanated from his glove as he went into a run for the billboard. Ladybug would need time to do her thing so he played his part as he distraction. "Meow! Shabby lady with the chilly attitude!"

Stormy yelled and started shooting bolts of lightning at Cat as he ran. Jumping from left to right, over the vents, and around the wires he ran like a cat. Using his momentum he slid along the wide framing the roof and scratched his claws along the supports of the billboards. As true as it was that a black cat crossing one's path is bad luck his passing touch caused the metal beams to rust and crumble.

Stormy had no time to dodge as the billboard came for her. Shooting a hole through it she didn't notice Ladybug tethering her leg with her yo-yo. Jumping into the open vent she used the towel as a parachute and flew into the air. The string for the yo-yo pulling Stormy down towards the roof ad Ladybug rose for the skies. The akuma possessed girl lost her hold on her umbrella making it fly right into Cat Noir's hands.

"Ladybug!" He called as he threw the umbrella to said hero. Catching the tainted item she fell to the roof and snapped the handle of her knee. As soon as it hit the ground the tainted butterfly flew out. Using her yo-yo she caught and purified the little bug letting it fly off.

"Miracle cure!"Ladybug yelled as she tossed up the lucky item and repaired the damaged that had started since the beginning of the Akum attack. Skies cleared and streets were again filled with cars as if nothing ever happened. Cat came up to Ladybug and just like after every mission they bumped fists saying "Mission accomplished." to one another.

* * *

Another day and another Akuma stopped. Not bad.

Sitting together on the same roof as always Cat grinned at Ladybug who chucked and nudged his shoulder in hopes to stop him from being a dork. "Mind if I ask you something?" He questioned dangling his leg off the edge of the roof swinging his foot back and forth.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well... What do you do when someone can't... be themselves around you?" He asked with a thoughtful expression. After so long of working together it was easy to speak to one another when advice was needed. "I know someone who I want to get to know better but she hardly talks to me at all."

"Maybe you just scared her off with your puns." Ladybug teased poking his side. Cat was always so charismatic, it was hard to see him as anything else but the center of attention in a room. She didn't believe that his hero self was all that different from his real self. Not like Ladybug herself, she was like night and day when it came to her mask. "You should just be yourself. You're easy to get along with Cat, some people just take longer to open up. Don't tell me my kitty is giving up?"

"Never!" Cat stood striking a heroic pose with his fist against his chest. "I'd never back down My Lady." He winked at her getting an eye roll in return. "Thank you." He smiled feeling the bubble of confidence in his chest growing. If Ladybug believed in him then he could do it. Marinette and he were going to be friends, it was only a matter of time!

* * *

 _Yeah I kind of mixed in the first episode here with some changes. The show adds in a lot of needless characters that you only see once so I opted to just cut them out and do my own thing. My idea is to just go with the flow while loosely following the story line right up until I catch up to the most recent episode. I'm hazarding a guess as to who Hawk Moth really is and I'm like 99% sure I'm right in my guess without even trying to look it up. So don't worry I won't stop writing just cause I've reached the lasted episode._

 _Please let me know what you guys think! I love reviews and it does help me write more knowing people want to read more. Even if it's just a few words or even a guest review I'm more than happy to read them all._

 **R &R plz!**


	3. Hot Chocolate for the Teenage Soul

_Yet another chapter hot of the presses. I've come to find that nearly every chapter I write will be over at least 1000 words minimum, looking over some of my older things I'm almost certain nothing I write is ever short. So if I looks like my chapters go from super long to kind of short it's not cause I'm running out of idea's, I'm just pacing the story in a way that works for both me and the reader._

 _Also I find myself **in need of new Akuma idea's,** please pass me a **message or review telling me of your idea for an Akuma** and why they became as such. Give me power idea's and what not._

 _And/Or if you'd like **give me some idea's of what you'd like to see happen in this story**. I'm always open to new idea's. Right now the fanfic is set around fifteen chapters but that can always be more if you guys give me more to work with. **Tell me some side otp's** or just something you'd like to see happen to whatever character. **I'm open to any idea you've got and I'll put them all into consideration.**_

 _This isn't the first time I've made an offer like that. **Ellie Fenton ended up being 39 chapters** thanks to my readers giving me some extra idea's. It was originally going to be about 13 if I recall correctly and **none of it is filler**. Additional chapters will only fuel the plot. So please don't be shy,the worst that can happen is it doesn't make it in. Review's and messages are more than welcome._

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

Sleep was overrated. Who needed something like that anyway? Certainly not two teens that had school in the morning.

Marinette and Adrien had been blissfully asleep when there was a sudden crash across town. Simultaneous groans fell from their lips as they got up and transformed and dove head first into danger. This Akuma was a pain too. Emitting a loud screech that made their ears ring painfully. Because of Cat's sensitive hearing he was at a great disadvantage. What was uncomfortable for Ladybug was brutal for him.

More than once she had to catch his arm or ankle with her yo-yo to pull him out of the way from oncoming attacks. And that wasn't even the worst part. The pain and fighting he could deal with. For his lady he'd brave any enemy. But that wasn't what was slowing him down so much.

It was the rain.

It started storming late into the afternoon and now it was pouring ice water. What was weird was that as Adrien he liked the rain. It made him sleepy but also calm, spring showers were his favorite kind of weather. But Cat Noir was a different story. As soon as he was hit with the water he felt ill. Every inch of him was on edge and he could hardly focus. Of all things to slow him down it had to be that.

His Lady would need him and he was on his knees thanks to a little water.

When Marinette arrived at the scene she hadn't dawned her spots yet. Wanting to preserve energy for the battle she ran in the rain as Marinette, much to Tikki's ire.

"Watch out!" A young man yelled as a car came flying towards her. Before she even had a chance to respond a black blur tackled her aside and pulled them into an alley. Marinette opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of a very wet Cat Noir. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But you don't look so good. Did you get hurt?" She asked taking a step back to see if he had any injuries. When she found none she looked at him confused.

"I'm fine." He shook his head not letting her worry about him. Taking her hand in his own he placed a small kiss on the back. "No need to worry about me Princess." He grinned at her.

Pulling her hand back he tried not to roll her eyes like she normally would. "It's Marinette, not princess." Crossing her arms over her chest he chuckled softly.

"I know." Cat Noir wanted to kick himself for saying that. He wasn't supposed to know her name, Adrien knew her name not the hero. Oh well too late now. IT was actually hard to see her as the same Marinette given how snarky she was being, it was cute. Regardless it was time to work, he couldn't be seen lazing about in an alley when Ladybug would show up. "You should get out of here, the Akuma is coming. Be safe Princess!" Marinette had of course done as he asked but not for the reasons he thought, Ladybug showing up only seconds later.

"Cat! Get back! I've got this!" She yelled back towards him, snapping him out of his daze, and went to the enemy alone. Moments earlier she summoned her lucky charm, an ipod, and was getting ready to use it. Cat wanted so badly to help but in the end he'd just be in her way. She couldn't do her thing if she was protecting him as well. So as much as it pained him he stayed back.

With her luck and skill she found the perfect use for the item. The Akuma was apparently a member of a band that was meant to play for the city that night but got canceled due to the rain, his attacks were all sound based. Just as the Akuma was ready to attack she jumped up onto a nearby stage and plugged in the ipod to the speakers. Turning everything to max she hit play and covered her ears. The attacking sound clashed with the lucky music and canceled one another out. Without his tunes the Akuma was distraught. Giving Ladybug her chance to attack.

Leaping into the air she kicked him down and tore the headphones off of him. Snapping the tainted object in half she caught the butterfly and let it go just as always. Following that up with a quick Miracle Cure and all was right with the world. But the rain persisted. A deep pained groan pulled her attention back to her partner.

Cat was curled up next to a building trying to stay out of the rain with a small canopy above him. It was hardly working but it was all he could do.

"Cat!" She called running to his side and wrapping her arms around his shivering form. He curled against her, his head on her shoulder as he tried to get warm. The rain really was effecting him. He was cold and felt so sick. "Maybe next time we can get you a hood." She teased trying to brighten his spirit.

"S-sorry I couldn't be more help My L-L-Lady." He stammered out between shivers looking up at her with his bright green eyes. "D-did you see a girl get away?"

Ladybug paused a moment to collect herself. Even when just in passing whenever Cat Noir would end up mentioning her real self she always had to remind herself he didn't know who she was. Which was exactly how she liked it. "Don't worry about her, I spoke to her before coming here. She said you needed my help. We've got to get you dry." She smiled softly down at him but gasped as she heard her stone go off. Cat Noir was in the same boat as his ring beeped again, only one more paw print before he changed back.

"Go." He said forcing himself to sit up and get to his feet. If it wasn't for the wall he knew he'd fall over. "I'll be okay once I change back. I actually like the rain when I'm not dressed up, not good for the leather." He chuckled but it became a serious of coughs. Oh man he had to get home.

"But Cat-" She wanted to make sure he'd be alright. But once she used her lucky charm she had only a few minutes before she changed back. That's how it worked and they both knew it.

"Don't worry about me." Grabbing her hand he placed a small kiss on the back. "I'll see you soon." He grinned. She steeled herself with a breath and nodded.

"Be careful." She said before throwing her yo-yo and swinging off into the night. Once she was out of ear shot he groaned like a kitten denied his cream.

Slumping his shoulders he saw a piece of paper stuck under his shoe. Picking it up he saw it was a drawing of a jacket with lace and designer buttons. The only person this could have been from was Marinette, she must have dropped it. Thinking it over maybe he should invest in a hood. Anything had to be better than this. But either way he had to brave the storm and get home. Time for bed.

* * *

Morning came way too soon. Marinette was lucky enough to have the attack close to home so she avoided being out in the rain too long. Cat might not have had such luck. It wasn't like she could just call him whenever either. Man this was all a mess.

"Well at least you didn't get sick." Tikki called out as she munched on her cookies while sitting at her computer desk. "Imagine how much worse school would be if you have a cold as well."

"True. That would be pretty awful." She agreed as she got dressed for the day. It was still lightly raining outside and she dreaded having to go back out into it. "I wonder if Cat Noir is alright..."

"He said he would be. Have faith in him." Tikki flew over and sat herself on Marinette's shoulder. Smiling at her little Kwami she patted her head and picked up her bag. Tikki flew into the hand made purse getting nice and comfy in the soft interior.

She was right. Cat wouldn't lie to her and he was tough. If he said he was going to be alright then she'd believe him. Checking the clock he noted that it was still a bit early but decided to go to school then anyway. Grabbing some hot chocolate in a thermos from her mother on her way out she pulled out her umbrella and started her walk.

What a dreary day it was going to be. Days like this just made her want to sit inside and work on her outfits. Oh well, maybe she'd get some time in to do that later. Wrapping her jacket tight around her, tucking her scarf into place, and holding her umbrella tight she made her way onto school grounds. To her surprise she wasn't the only one there.

Adrian was standing under the over hang in front of the school trying to stay dry. From the dark spots on his pants and sleeves it was clear that wasn't working. Wearing only a small jacket was hardly going to keep him dry. Running over to him, her face flush from the cold she noted that he wasn't looking too well.

It wasn't that he looked bad just... drained. Like there was no life in him. A cough that wracked his frame as she came up and his red nose proved he was sick. All of that and he didn't even have an umbrella.

"Adrien. What are you doing in the rain? You'll get sick." Apparently being worried won out against being nervous. Stepping closer to him she put him under the umbrella as well. It was only once they were closer that she realized... how close they were. Oh man what was she doing?

Adrien was just as shocked as she was. While he was thrilled to find that she wasn't hurt at all from last night this was abnormal for her. It was only yesterday that she wouldn't even get within five feet of him and couldn't say a single thing to him that made sense. Was she really that worried about him getting sick? It was just a little cold from the rain, nothing major. At least that's what he kept telling himself as an excuse to get out of the house before someone could force him into bed for the day. Better to be at school with friends sick than at home alone all day with a cold. It made perfect sense to him.

After getting back from the Akuma attack he'd changed back and took a hot shower to warm up. Taking a few extra minutes to lay out the sketches he'd found on the wet ground on his desk to dry. He felt fine as Adrien. But as Cat Noir he might as well have been dying from how much the rain effected him. In the end he'd been useless to Ladybug and that weighed heavily on him. Sitting at home moping about it wasn't going to make him feel any better. Plagg said as much and Adrien was hard pressed to disagree.

"I left it in the car when I was dropped off." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head feeling a bit like a fool for doing that. "Got caught in the rain a bit last night. It's just a small cough, I'll be alright." Adrien assured her but didn't make a move to step back. He was finally dry under her umbrella and even with the small distance between them he could feel the warmth coming off of her. "You came early again."

"Y-yeah." She nodded feeling bashful for acting so rash towards him. "Oh! Here this will help." She fumbled to reach into her bag and handle the thermos with one hand. Adrien saw what she was trying to do and caught the umbrella before it slipped from her grasp. His kind smile was met with her shy one before she went back to opening the thermos of hot chocolate and pouring him some in the cup. "It's my mom's recipe. Best in town." Man she sounded like someone advertising for the bakery.

Adrien looked at the dark liquid in the cup curiously. A home made drink. He couldn't even remember the last time he had something like that. Yes he could. The last time his mother made it for him. Something so simple was more precious than most teens ever realized. Shaking his head he gently moved the cup back towards her.

"Your mom made it for you. You should have it." Adrien reasoned. Marinette wasn't going to back down. His hand was freezing, the sides of his palm was pressed against he tips of her fingers. He might as well have put ice against her skin.

"I always have plenty left over when she makes some. Better to drink it now before it gets cold." She pushed it back towards him insisting he drink it. Amazing the amount of confidence she had when it came to taking care of someone. Her heart soared when Adrien sighed but gave up and took the offered drink. She smiled as he sipped at the cup and hummed at the flavor. Already she could see the color coming back to his face.

"Thank you Marinette. This is amazing." And just like that she was reminded that she was talking to Adrien and not just another classmate. All of her insecurities came crashing down on her. She'd been so pushy giving him a drink he didn't want, sure it was to warm him up but even still...

"Y-you're... welcome..." She muttered taking back her offered umbrella and ducking her head down.

Adrien couldn't help but feel dishearted at this. They'd made such progress. Marinette was talking to him normally and wasn't all shy a second ago. Did he do something wrong again? Why couldn't Nino be there to give him a hand. As much as he hated to admit it he was a bit socially awkward around others, he'd been home schooled before going to school here. Took over a year of arguing with his father to agree to it and it was the best choice he'd ever made. He wanted to get along with everyone and he wanted them to get along with him. Marinette was no exception.

"Marinette." He couldn't help but feel a bit meek at her little flinch and shy look up at him. "Uh... Well, I-"

"Adrien! Marinette!" They both jumped out of their skin at the familiar voices. Looking over they saw Nino and Alya coming towards them. Alya holding a camera with a big grin on her face and Nino snickering behind his hand with a laptop under his arm.

"Hey guys." Adrien greeted them smoothy. Marinette on the other hand was blushing red as her costume and wondering how long they'd been standing there. Why was Alya smirking like that. Had she... no. She didn't take a picture did she? Why did she even have a camera? What was going on?

"What is-"

"Oh!" Alya cut her off running to her side and hooking their arms together. "Look at the time. Class is about to start!"

"Oh crud!" Nino said looking at his watch and seeing that she was right. Another tarty slip and he'd get a detention for sure. "Let's go man." Not giving him a chance to talk he grabbed his arm and pulled him along into the school.

"So what were you two doing so close under your umbrella?" Alya smirked getting in close to Marinette's personal space.

"N-nothing! It's raining and he didn't have one."

"No it's not."

"What? Yes it-oh..." Marinette moved her umbrella aside and looked up to find a blue sunny sky above them. She didn't eve notice the rain had stopped. Alya's grin made plenty of sense now. Seeing the look of astonishment coming onto her friends face Alya laughed and poked her side. "I didn't... he was... we... arghhh." She cried crouching on the balls of her feet trying to fade from existence from under her umbrella.

Alya was having none of it and pulled it from her hand closing it up and holding it like a cane at her side. Still laughing down at her she teased her a bit goading Marinette into chasing her all the way to class. Both girls were out of breath but made it into the room just before the bell went off. Their teacher didn't seem pleased but let it pass all the same.

Now in class Alya showed some mercy and let off the teasing for now. Marinette was curious as to why her and Nino were giving one another thumbs up right before the class started. Given the two she wouldn't put it past them to be plotting something. Adrien seemed just as curious as he tiled his head with a questioning expression at Nino only to get a chuckle and a shake of his head in return.

But the day progressed all the same. Class after class went by until they finally got to their study period. For this class everyone mostly goofed off and did whatever, not like they'd bother actually studying. Most opted to start work on their art projects. The teacher never bothered to hang around anyway. As such Nino turned around in his chair and sat his laptop on Alya's desk without even asking. Said girl pouted and glared at him for doing as such. Rolling her eyes she handed him the cord to her camera and he plugged it in to get started on whatever they were doing.

Marinette laughed softly at their dynamic, but was quickly distracted by a set of green eyes that had set on her. Blushing brightly she ducked her head a bit and smiled shyly. Adrien again saw how quick her mood changed around him. For a moment he thought she was just nervous around guys or people she didn't know all that well. Nino fell into both of those categories and she wasn't shy around him.

Maybe it was just him. He made her uncomfortable so perhaps he should just keep things professional or something... No! Ladybug said he should just be himself and that was what he was going to do. How Marinette acted earlier was proof that she could act calm around him, now it was just a matter of making it so she could act like that all the time.

"Thanks again." He smiled at her placing the cup to her thermos in front of her on her desk, freshly washed. "It really helped me feel better."

"You sick man?" Nino asked clearly concerned at his friend. Even Alya looked up from her camera to look at the cup curiously. Being her best friend she knew that cup was part of Marinette's thermos. She'd seen her with it more times than she could count on cold days like this.

"No." Adrien shook his head. "I wasn't feeling all that great this morning cause it was cold. Marinette gave me some hot chocolate. I'm doing fine now."

"Got stuck out in the rain huh?" Alya mused and pulled out her phone showing them her Ladyblog. "Cat Noir was a mess last night. Did you guys see?"

Adrien groaned at the recording of him being tossed around like a rag doll and saved by Ladybug. Nino whistled lowly. "He's got it rough. Maybe he doesn't like the rain. He is a cat man after all."

"Not like they can stop the rain for a fight." Marinette muttered as she opened her book to finish a sketch from earlier that day. Alya looked at what she was making and got a brilliant idea.

"I know! How about you make Cat Noir a hood!" All three of her classmates looked at Alya like she was nuts, Marinette in particular. "Come on. A hood would take no time at all and I could post it on my blog. Ladybug and Cat Noir have to be following their own news after all."

"So your plan is to tell them Marinette is going to make Cat Noir a hood?" Adrien asked. It was... actually a good idea. Cat Noir needed a hood and Marinette was a designer after all. She could probably make something amazing for him and as an added plus he'd never have to worry about the rain again. "Have you ever seen him before?" He asked Marinette.

"Uh well... I saw him last night." Marinette shrank back at her friend's accusing glare for not telling her this sooner. "He saved me from an Akuma attack, I'd gotten caught in the rain is all and thought I could just rush home. I ended up dropping some sketches then too." It wasn't a complete lie at least. But she had to admit Alya had come up with a good idea. But there was an issue. How was Cat Noir supposed to get the hood from Marinette without arousing suspicion? Nino saw such a flaw in the plan and asked.

"He's a hero isn't he?" Adrien popped up. "He probably followed Marinette back from the roofs or something to make sure she'd be safe. If not then most everyone know's where their bakery is."

"True, if Cat Noir wanted to find Marinette he probably could." Nino agreed. After a few seconds though he pushed Alya's phone back and looked at Adrien. "Wait. You don't mean the hot chocolate from her bakery right?" Nino's eyes darted to Marinette. "Not that hot chocolate right?"

"After all that you're asking about the drink? Alya sighed shaking her head.

"Y-yes. My mom gives me some in the mornings." Marinette answered Nino.

"Got a problem with hot chocolate?" Alya accused Nino with a glare.

"No! That's the best hot chocolate ever! Seriously I'd drink it every day if I could." He groaned. "You're lucky man." Adrien laughed at his friend's overly dramatic display.

Oh no. Alya had that plotting look on her face. Marinette felt a lead weight in her gut when she smirked at her before leaning forward towards the boys. "How about we all go to the bakery together sometime? Hot chocolate is always on the menu after all and I could go for something sweet."

"Yeah! That sounds awesome." Nino cheered already excited at the idea.

Adrien looked at Marinette and gave her a small smile. "Is that alright Marinette?"

Resisting the urge to frog her best friend as she snickered into her hand next to her she looked into his green eyes. How could anyone possibly say no to that face? It would take a lot of pleading to keep her parents from embarrassing her but now that Alya offered the idea it wouldn't be fair to turn them down. It might have been her home but it was still a bakery and it wasn't unusual for her to see someone she knew from school stopping by to grab breakfast or just a sweet snack.

Alya leaned over nudging Marinette to the side thinking she was stuck in her mute mode like she usually was around Adrien. "Sure it's alright!" No way would she let her best friend miss this chance. Even at her insistence Adrien still turned his attention to Marinette waiting for her answer.

"Y-yeah..." She nodded at them trying to muster some confidence. "It sounds like fun right?" She smiled getting one in return from Adrien and a cheer from Nino.

"Sounds stupid." Of course no moment could go without a problem at the end. Chole had heard their entire conversation and just had to make her opinion heard. Most of those in the class were polite enough to at least pretend they weren't listening but other's were blatantly staring at what was yet another Chole fit. Any time there was something going on that she didn't like she'd either speak up about it or call her Mayor daddy to fix it. Normally speaking your mind was a good thing, but not when every other word is putting someone else down and loudly bragging about whatever was going on in her life. "It's just hot chocolate. Anyone can get that."

Getting up from her seat she stepped over to Adrien and wrapped her arms around his paying no mind to how he tried to lean away from her. She rested her head on his shoulder and batted her overly make uped eye's at him. Marinette felt like getting violent. No matter who it is you do not insult her family's recipes and then throw yourself at her crush like that. Adiren felt so uncomfortable it was maddening. Chole had no sense of personal space unless it was her own. But he was too polite to push her back.

"Why don't you come over to my place? My latte machine makes hot chocolate's to die for." She batted her eyes at him again making him think she had something in her eyes. "Much better than whatever swill you can get at some crummy bakery."

"Hey!" Marinette slammed her hands on her desk as she stood up. Full of fire she glared down at Chole, who was standing a level lower than her. Other students were now watching in awe, the quiet Marinette looked like she was about to start a fight. "You don't get to insult my family's bakery like that. You've never even been there!"

"Yeah!" Alya backed her up crossing her arms over her chest. "If you read anything other than a fashion magazine you'd know they are rated in the top five best bakeries in all of Paris. Nothing there is crummy."

Chole glared at them both like they were flies. How could they dare to speak up to her like that? She was the mayor's daughter after all. "Like I'd ever waste my time in a place like that."

"Chole that's not nice." Adrien pulled her arms off of him and stood up collecting his books. Chole looked at him confused as he moved out into the isle and held out his hand towards Marinette. "Let's go work in the library. We need to figure out what we are doing for the project."

Marinette looked from Adrien's eyes to his hand like it was a fabrication of her own mind. This was not really happening. But wait he was smiling at her and waiting. What should she do? Oh man this was too much. But thankfully her best friend was there to save the day. Alya discretely reached over from under the desk and gave her leg a hard pinch. With a small yelp Marinette jumped out of her seat glaring at her friend who just waved at her with a smile. Looking at Adrien again she smiled bashfully and gathered her books.

Taking his hand she felt like she was a princess walking on air. She didn't even hear what Chole was saying as they left the classroom together hand and hand. Squeezing her books to her chest she kept glancing at the ground and their joined hands. It really felt like some kind of dream. Looking up she saw Adrien looking back at her making her pause.

"Sorry about what Chole said."

"Huh?" Oh right. Chole said some Chole like things back there. "Oh that... It's not your fault."

"Even still, it's not fair to you. She doesn't know what she was talking about." He assured her. "I hope you don't mind if we still go to there sometime."

"No! I mean yes... I mean.." Marinette sighed shaking her head to try and get her thoughts in order. "Everyone really seems to want to go so it's fine with me." She smiled. Trying to move her hand to brush her hair back she notice that she couldn't. Looking down she found that Adrien was still holding her hand.

They both stared at their joined hands for a few seconds before looking up at one another. In a split second they both let go feeling embarrassed. They'd just had an entire conversation while holding hands in the hall.

"A-anyway we should work on our project right?" Adrien quickly brought up trying to help them both move past the awkward air around them. Marinette nodded and couldn't help but giggle softly. He nearly reached out to take her hand again when he realized what he was doing and stopped. It was weird, they only just recently started talking and it felt so normal to hold hands.

Whatever was going on he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to stop it from progressing. Marinette was like minded.

* * *

 _And the LadyNoir intensifies!_

 _Just so no one is confused 'to frog' someone is when you punch them in the leg but rather than using a flat fist the middle finger is pushed out further than the other digits. As such it basically stabs into the nerve and makes the leg go numb for a second when punched in the thigh. It's called 'frogging' cause no matter how hard you try not to when you get frogged you jump from the sudden pain._

 _Physical comedy is the best comedy lmao_

 _Remember I'm looking for idea's of what you'd like to see happen in this fanfic as well as some original Akuma. If you don't mind my doing so I will credit you at the start of the chapter saying your idea is in said chapter. **I will not tell you if I will use your idea, I don't support spoilers**. But when the chapter does come out **your name will be in bold at the top if you don't mind my doing so**. If not then just ask to remain annonomous either in the review or message you send me. **I will always respect my reader's wishes.**_

 _Like always please **R &R**, I'd really appreciate it! I'm loving how much attention this fic has gotten after just one day I'd love to read what you guys think of it so far._


End file.
